


Self Preservation.

by Annabethstolepipersbreakfast, ElStark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Sad, Wedding, alison argent - Freeform, lydia martin - Freeform, scott McCall - Freeform, sterek, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabethstolepipersbreakfast/pseuds/Annabethstolepipersbreakfast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElStark/pseuds/ElStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Derek is married. And Stiles is there for him but, but he is in love with Derek.  Trust me is more than what the summary gives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i was watching this movie called "Love Actually" and i just had to steal a little scene from it, I had a lot of help with this since I'm not a writer! Thank you ;) we are lovers of angst so...

He is married. Derek married someone. Someone that isn’t Stiles.

But it’s _fine_.

It really is.

Stiles is sure she's great.

Well, he knew for a fact that she was great, because he made sure to research her plenty.

For Derek’s _Safety_ , you know?

With all the psycho ex-girlfriends that he had, Stiles couldn’t possibly be blamed for looking after him.

He’d looked in every database and also gone as far as to look to her bills and receipts, to make sure she was okay, and in the end he’d discovered that she was in fact, actually, great.

Not only because she had no recorded faults or weird fetishes but because she made Derek smile. Stiles had never seen Derek so happy and content in the entire time he had known him. And every time it felt a knife digging in his gut.

But Stiles is his friend, so he’d be just that. A good friend, a great one, even supportive.

He won't ruin it, not this.

 

Stiles is blankly staring at the awful singer on TV and eating cereal when there's a knock on his door. He turns the TV off and heads to see qwho it is.

"Hey,”

Derek is standing there with a white box in his hands and looking at Stiles with that little upturn of his lips, not quite a smile but a hint of it that had become his default feature since he got married to beautiful and wonderful Rebecca.

“Hi,” Stiles says giving him an actual genuine smile, because the fact that he’s married doesn’t mean that the sight of Derek doesn’t make him happy. 

 “I was passing by and Rebecca thought I could bring you some pie.” He moves the box around.

“Oh,” Stiles says reaching for it. “Thank-”

Derek takes it a little away from his reach, Stiles frowns.

“In exchange of the recording you have from the wedding" Derek says arching – _oh his so eloquent_ \- eyebrows.

Stiles wondered distractedly if Rebecca was fluent in Hale eyebrows as Stiles was.

But then he looks at Derek who is looking at him expectantly and Stiles winces internally as he realizes what he’s asking for, "uh... yeah, I told you I lost it..?” He says finishing off with a question as to make him remember if he happened to have forgotten. “I'm really sorry, dude, but I still haven’t found it…”

"Can I come in?" Derek asks suddenly already stepping forward.

Stiles immediately puts himself firmly in front of the door, to block him.

Derek gives him a single arched eyebrow “Stiles.” He says simply, his minty breath ghosting on Stiles’ face. He looks up at Derek wide-eyed. He hadn’t realized they were so close. He mentally curses himself and winces as he takes a step back inside and yields.

"Sure." Stiles mumbles opening the door wider and closing it very slowly, doing all he can not to scream.

 _PleaseDon'tFindItPleaseDon'tFindItPleaseDon'tFindIt_.

"So..." Derek starts, looking up and down at stiles' shelf.

_Oh crap Derek! Just leave! Don't you have a wife to go back to?!_

He felt like screaming and crying, but he couldn’t. He watched in horror as Derek eyes settled on the incriminating case.

"Derek.." Stiles starts but is cut off by Derek's words of victory.

"HA! Stiles, seriously? It’s here, see "Derek's wedding"" He says taking the DVD and shoves it into Stiles face.

Stiles smiles stiffly "Pfff … Wow.. yo- I never saw it there!!" he stutters awkwardly trying to take it into his hands and possibly snap it in half.

Derek just rolls his eyes, doesn’t even look at Stiles’ flaying arms, and walks to the TV.

"Can I watch it here?" Derek asks already turning on the DVD player.

"Umm .. you know I was actually heading out when you knocked, I have this lunch..."

"It's 10am."

"Really early lunch."

Derek narrows his eyes. Stiles squirms under his gaze, and finally Derek chooses to ignore him–like usual- and places the DVD in and turns the TV on.

Stiles wants to die.

Stiles prays in silence looking up at the ceiling, for something, a sudden blackout or a single bolt of lightning that would fry his DVD player, something. He would take anything that kept Derek from seeing the footage on that stupid DVD.

The video starts and Stiles watches in a sort of calm panic Derek’s reaction to it.

If it hadn’t been the day of Derek’s wedding, maybe this would’ve been the moment Derek realized how Stiles really felt about him and told him if he felt the same or not. And possibly be together, finally.

"Good shots, I looked good that day" Derek says chuckling a little self consciously, as he watches images of him standing on the altar, of him smiling, of his face when he was dancing with the bride, of him saying goodbye when they were leaving for their honeymoon.

The video stops on one last frame. Derek smiling happily at the camera.

The music stops too and everything is silent for a while.

"It's all me" Derek finally says looking up at Stiles, who feels like crying, and doesn’t have the courage to take off his eyes from the screen and look at Derek.

"Yeah…" He says and taking a deep breath turns to looks at him with a sheepish smile. "It needs some editing"

"But... Why?” Derek asks furrowing his eyebrows. “You never said anything."

Stiles sighs the smile dropping from his face.

What was he supposed to say now that Derek is married? That he’d been in love with him since forever? That he didn’t say anything because the idea of losing Derek’s friendship was utterly terrifying?

It was too late, anyway, and it would hurt too much.

"I should go…" So Stiles says instead, taking a step back and successfully tripping on the stack of comic books he kept beside the couch. He groans, as he regains his balance by hitting his foot on the side table.

"Please... Just- close the door when you leave." He stutters as his heart breaks yet one more time and rushes to get as far from Derek as he can.

Stiles has opened the door and is with one foot outside, when he turns back and meets Derek's gaze. "It's called self-preservation".


	2. can't say no to the bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles little flashback of the wedding

Stiles is sitting on one of the front benches, he would have chosen one in the back, where he could hide and not look at the happy couple. But Rebecca had given Stiles the job of recording the wedding and reception. You can't say no to the bride, had said Derek. So yeah he is doing this for Derek, even if it hurts.

Derek is standing on the altar talking to his best man, (Scott).

 _He seems happy_ , Stiles thinks. He could do something right now. He could say something and maybe stop Derek from marrying her. One of two things could happen if he decided to spill all his feelings in front of all the people he knows.

 **a)** Everyone would feel awkward and Stiles would be glanced at with pitying looks as Derek turned to him blushing out of embarrassment for his behavior and ignored him as he turns back to his bride and signal the pastor to continue as if nothing happened, as if Stiles didn't exist.

or **b)** Derek would be horrified for Stiles ruining the best day of his life and ask for him to get out of the church, and resulting in Stiles losing Derek forever.

And Stiles doesn't feel like losing anyone today, especially Derek.


End file.
